


Bucky Says Goodbye

by gabriellegrace



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriellegrace/pseuds/gabriellegrace
Summary: The moment Bucky says goodbye to his best friend Steve Rogers.





	Bucky Says Goodbye

Bucky was standing in front of the so called time machine, Bruce didn’t like it when he called it that, but was it really anything else. he watched Steve, his best friend walk up those steps, dread growing in the pit of his stomach each step he took. He knew what Steve was planning, they had talked about it the night before Tonys funeral. Steve had told him, that if Bucky wanted to stay he would, but Bucky couldn’t do that to him. Not after everything Bucky has put him through. 

But as he looked at Steve standing there knowing he will never see him like that again it broke his heart. They shared their last goodbyes the pain welling up in bucky’s chest after each second, and then Steve was gone and he knew he was not coming back. Bruce was counting down the second until Steve would return to us, but Bucky new that there was no point, but then countdown hit Zero and there was Steve standing there without a stretch on him and a huge smile on his face. 

“That wasn’t the plan” Bucky said with confusion evident in his voice. “No” Steve said as he walk down the stairs and stopped infant of Bucky, “The plan was to be together till the end of the line.” And with that, Steve kissed him.


End file.
